Begging
by eeteb
Summary: Seven discovers the pleasure of begging.


"You really, really love her, don't you ?"

With a shock Kathryn Janeway tore her look away form the already closed door where Seven of Nine and Siri had left and looked at her new friend.

"I am sorry I was staring. I was miles away. I…eh…."

"Kathryn, I am your friend. You can trust me. There is no need to deny it to me" Notna said gentle as she looked at Kathryn.

Kathryn Janeway sighed. She said nothing. She looked again at Notna. They were in one of the private rooms of the royal palace of Wirdum.

Kathryn and Notna met a week ago when Voyager crossed the borders of the Wirdum system. It happened to be that the royal vessel with the queen of Wirdum was just in that region so the queen herself was the first one to make contact with the captain of Voyager. They liked each other at first sight and the negotiations about trade were made easily.

Janeway had felt a little uncomfortable as till now most of the species they met appeared to be hostile in the end. She was afraid it was a trick in one or the other way.

In a personal talk, face to face, Notna had been able to convince the captain that the Wirdi were friendly people. She also added that she personally liked Janeway very much. Janeway could do nothing more than to answer to her kindness and that was how they became friends.

Then again Kathryn sighed, deeply.

"I am not sure I do not even deny it to myself. " she finally admitted softly.

"Come on, that is the first thing in life, be honest to yourself. Tell me. After this week we probably will never ever see each other again. It can do no harm to tell me." Notna pushed, feeling sad with the idea that Kathryn would leave her planet within a few days.

"When she came on board the first time, I already knew she was special" Kathryn started as she thought back to that moment. "From then Seven and I spend very much time together. First we fought very much. Seven has her own way of thinking about authority, you know. Later on we slowly grew closer. I confined her some times with my problems and our philosophical discussions midnights are famous. I know for some time I feel more, I want more but ….. "

"I heard about your nightly discussions from your crew members. I think that is great, Kathryn. So what is your problem ? Why do you not act upon your feelings ?"

"I can not act upon it. There are regulations against it."

"Are there regulations in Starfleet that say that a captain should remain alone her whole life ? I do not believe you. I think you are hiding because you are afraid to find out how it is to love and to be loved. Especially by her. She is so single minded, I think it will be pretty intense."

"Notna, I do not think it is fair if Seven and I become involved. I am her captain. We will never have an equal relationship. I will always have to be the captain, the strong one in our relationship. I will never be able to let my command mask drop because I am the captain. Do you understand ?"

"To be honest, no, I do not understand. May I ask you a question ?"

As Kathryn nodded Notna asked "Do you think I am ruling my planet quit well ? Without making the impression I am weak or not capable of ruling my planet ?"

"Notna, you know how I think of you. I think you are a very capable leader. Demanding but also passionate, involved, honest. I admire the way you rule your planet"

"You are also aware I am the queen of Wirdum ? The highest power on Wirdum ?" Notna asked a little sarcastically.

"Yes, I am" Kathryn replied not able to detect where this questioning would lead to.

"Than you will understand that Siri is one of my citizens ? One of the people I make decisions about ?" Notna asked again referring to her wife.

"Yes, of course I understand she is. But that is different." Kathryn immediately shot back. "I am on a small ship. I always have my ship that demands attention. She will never….."

"Nonsense Kathryn. Do you think my planet, my people do not demand attention. I have spend very much time with you the last week but I know I will pay for this, for neglecting my people, my duties. But I want it. Because I feel you and I are quite similar. You are a strong leader too, Kathryn. You are also passionate, honest and involved. I see it in the eyes of your crewmembers. They love you"

Kathryn thought about and indeed reached the conclusion Notna and Siri were in a similar position. Notna being the queen of Wirdum with every possibly power and Siri 'just' being one of her citizens.

Nevertheless they seemed to be happy, very happy. Kathryn wondered how they did that. Siri was a beautiful young woman, approximately 10 years younger than her queen. During their private moments when Kathryn, Seven, Siri and Notna were present Siri did not appear to be less than Notna. On the contrary Siri was a very strong willed woman who wanted some things to be done her way. And Notna did not seem to care about that. It was very confusing.

"But how do the two of you do that. You are the leader. You have to be strong. You can not show weakness to her ?"

"Kathryn. Of course I can show weakness to her. When Siri and I are in private we are equals. And sometimes she helps me and sometimes I help her. But always on a equal basis. She is the only one on this planet who ever says no to me. Very refreshing I can tell you. I will tell you one thing more" Notna said as she bent closer to Kathryn. "She makes me _ask_ things. And believe me I have to _ask_ , I do not have to order her. Sometimes she even makes me say 'please' if I want something."

Just that moment the doors to the room slid open to reveal Seven and Siri returning from whatever they might have done.

Siri walked to Kathryn, in a instant knowing what her wife and Kathryn were talking about as Notna and Siri already discussed the slumbering feelings between the two women from Voyager.

Siri bent over to Kathryn and said softly to her "Kathryn, I even make her beg….and believe me, she likes it. I also like it very much. Think about that !"

Kathryn looked at Notna who reddened visibly. She herself did not feel very comfortable when she understood what Siri just said.

"And I am going to do that right now, so out with the two of you" Siri announced.

Kathryn was very eager to leave and although Seven did not understand completely she followed her captain.

Seven and Kathryn walked to the transporter room in the royal house to be beamed back to Voyager. Kathryn thought about her conversation with Notna as Seven tried to understand what Siri said to Kathryn to make her feel uncomfortable.

"Captain, may I ask what makes you so upset ? Do I have to talk to Siri or Notna about it ?" Seven asked when the captain remained silent even when they were back to Voyager.

In the past week Seven had grown close to Siri. The first time they really talked to each other was when Voyager was hosting a small diner and Seven and Siri sat next to each other. Siri was very interested in the Astrometics Lab where Seven worked. So Seven took her there for a tour after the official part was over.

When Notna later the evening decided to go home and to take her spouse with her, the young women were still in the Lab. So Kathryn showed Notna the way. Seven and Siri were talking animated about several things and Seven just declared that she wanted to see the collection of star charts at Wirdum when the captain and the queen entered.

"No problem Seven. Why don't you join us for dinner tomorrow evening. Afterwards you and Siri can look at the charts when Kathryn and I will discuss the burden of command." Notna asked Seven. "I am sorry captain, if you do not mind ?"

Of course the captain did not mind and so it had become a habit that if Kathryn went to see Notna, Seven came along to see Siri. Of course they also sat with the four of them. It was clear to Seven that Notna and Siri were a couple and happy together. But if they were the reason why Kathryn was upset she would do everything to correct that.

"O, Seven. I am sorry. I am not upset. I am thinking about something Notna said to me this evening." Kathryn said as she stood still. She turned to Seven and laid her hand on Seven's arm and continued "She said something about living your life and not being afraid for what possibly could go wrong in the future." At that point she looked up to see Seven in the eyes only to realise how close Seven and she were standing. She could feel the body heat radiating from Seven. Her pulse quickened.

Seven looked down and saw that Kathryn's eyes were dark from mixed emotions. And it looked like Kathryn was unsure about something. Seven leaned in a little more. She could barely hold herself from wrapping her arms around the petit woman in front of here. She wanted to hold her and tell her captain, her friend, that she could rely on her. That Seven would protect her from everything, now and in the future.

"I do not know what Notna said but I think Notna said something very wise when it makes you think about it. And it is ti be expected to be wise as Notna is a wise woman." Seven stated just to say anything.

"O dear, I have a competitor " Kathryn sighed dramatically as she tried to calm her emotions.

"Never, Kathryn." Seven stated "And now I have to go regenerate. Goodnight, captain." and then she quickly walked away still feeling the warmth of Kathryn's hand on her arm.

"Goodnight Seven." Kathryn said long after Seven rounded the corner.

Before sleep came Kathryn thought about Seven's answer to her joke. And why she had called her Kathryn as Seven never did that. And why Seven went away so quickly after that.

But even more she thought about the words from Notna. Was she able to confess her love to Seven ? Would it work on a small ship to have a relationship with one of her crewmembers? And even more, how would Seven respond ?

In cargo bay 2 Seven stopped just inside the door.

She just called her captain Kathryn although she and the captain were not on a first name basis. She was sure the captain would correct her for that tomorrow.

But in the past days when Seven and the captain had been with Notna and Siri Seven had become used to think about her captain as Kathryn as both the Wirdi women were on a first name basis with her captain. She would have to be more careful in the future.

Seven set her regeneration cycle and stepped into her alcove. Just before the program started she wondered what Siri had meant with begging when she had spoken softly to Kathryn earlier that night. She would ask Siri why Notna would like to beg to Siri and why Siri liked that as well.

When Seven stepped out of her alcove a message blinked at her console.

 _"_ _Seven of Nine,_

 _tonight there is a official dinner at the royal palace with a lot of dancing. Please escort your captain to the dinner this night. I have already informed her that you will be her escort tonight._

 _The party starts a 20.00 hours._

 _Queen Notna of Wirdum"_

Captain Janeway sat on a place right from the queen of Wirdum. The queen just held a speech about the negotiations between Voyager and Wirdum. She told her people she wanted to celebrate the bond the two communities had formed. Being grateful that the doctor from Voyager helped to control one of the rare diseases which were left on Wirdum. She also told that the people of Wirdum were glad that Lieutenant Torres was able to help with some technical problems and so on and so on….

Captain Janeway answered with her own speech, thanking the people of Wirdum for their kindness, their hospitality and warmth. Thanking them for their supplies and already regretting that she and her crew would have to travel along within a week. Travelling to their own world in the Alpha Quadrant.

After the speeches ended the music started to play. Janeway looked at Seven but suspected it would not be possible to dance with Seven here.

Just that moment the queen rose and asked her for a dance.

"Captain, can I have this dance with you ?" Notna asked with a little smile on her face.

"Of course you can, your highness." the captain replied playfully as she rose.

When they stood on the dance floor there was an awkward moment. Both trying to take the lead.

"Captain, let me lead. I am the tallest." Notna said.

"Of course, your highness, I m sorry, This is your planet and your party." the captain said as she gave in.

"Good girl, Kathryn" Notna said as they were dancing together "I think it is time for you to learn how to follow. I think that will be very useful in the future." she continued.

"You are a mean woman Notna of Wirdum. I will make you pay for that."

Notna only laughed at that.

"Being serious again, Kathryn. I know you have some time left for R&R yourself. I have a house in the south. Why don't you and Seven go there for some days. Just to sort things out. I will have a servant there who will cook and clean for you but you will not even notice she is there."

"It is a very tempting offer but I do not think I can accept." Kathryn replied.

"O, yes you can. You need some time off too Kathryn, just like anyone else. You just said it yourself, it have been some difficult years. And look at Seven, Kathryn, she also worked hard al those years. You also need to teach her how to relax and how valuable other things in life can be. And how valuable love is in a human's world."

Kathryn looked at Seven who, of course, was dancing with Siri. Seven looked relaxed and seemed to enjoy herself. And just that moment Seven looked up in her direction. Kathryn felt that special rush go through her body when their eyes made the connection.

"Alright, I will accept your offer" she said with a courage she did no feel inside when she tore her look away from Seven to look at Notna again. "When can I go there ?"

"The arrangements are already made. You can go there tonight."

"Thank you Notna, I think. I will arrange that Seven's mobile regenerator will be transported there as well."

"I will see to that Kathryn. Trust me, it will be there before 23.00 hours. And do not worry about your ship. I already asked commander Chakotay if you could take a 3 days leave. Now I think I will switch places with Seven so I can dance with my own beautiful wife. That gives you the opportunity to ask Seven to come with you."

Suddenly Kathryn's mouth went dry and she asked herself what she had done. She felt how Notna led them to the other pair and heard her suggest a switch in partners. Siri and Seven accepted the switch and Kathryn saw how Seven let go of Siri. Seven came closer to her and she felt Seven take her hand. She looked Seven in the eyes and than felt her arm circle her waist.

Still not able to say anything Kathryn looked up at Seven. Seven did not say anything but just started to dance.

"Seven…." Kathryn started to talk but then ending it again. She did not know how to ask Seven to come along with her.

"Yes Captain ?" Seven inquired.

"Seven, ….I think it is time you call me Kathryn when we are off duty." Kathryn delayed the object she wanted to discuss with Seven further.

"I already did last night. I apologize for that. I understand it was a little premature." Seven said.

"It is okay, I should have asked you to be on a first name basis earlier. I consider us friend longer than tonight. I am sorry."

"Apologies accepted." Seven said in her precise voice. "Is that what you wanted to ask, Kathryn?"

Kathryn looked up at Seven again. She liked the way Seven said her name. She hoped she would find the courage to ask what was really on her mind. She swallowed hard and tried again.

"Seven…..I…" and then stopped again.

"Kathryn , you can ask me anything. You know that." Seven stated and than she added almost with passion "I would give my life for you."

Kathryn looked in the big blue eyes which were trying to convince her that she could trust Seven. Seven's eyes were shining warm on her. Kathryn had always known that Seven's eyes were not cold as ice. Other people, who did not know Seven like she did, mostly thought that about Seven. Kathryn knew better. She knew there was a warm woman under the bio suit, she knew how caring Seven was and how loyal.

And she would be damned if that was spoiled. Or even worse, directed to some one else and she had to watch that. Suddenly Kathryn understood she had to make a step. So Kathryn breathed deep in, did not look at Seven eyes but at her collar bone and than rushed in one breathe

"Notna offered her house in the south to spend some time together. I already accepted and logged the two of us off duty for the next three days. I also arranged that your mobile regenerator will be placed in the house."

Then she was quiet, waiting for Seven's reaction. She did not dare to look up. If Seven would refuse to come with her, she knew she would never ever be able to look the woman in the eyes again.

Seven thought her hearing was damaged. Kathryn asked her to join three full days ? Three full days, and Kathryn said _the two of us_.? Seven replayed the sentences in her head and came to the same conclusion again. They would be three days together, alone in a house. Not being disturbed by anyone. It would be heaven.

"Presumptuous, but efficient," Seven said calmly and when Kathryn looked up to meet Seven's eyes the left corner of the young woman's mouth curled a little up "and very acceptable."

Kathryn almost fainted from sheer joy. Seven had not rejected her. No, even more. Seven said ' _very_ acceptable'. That was indeed very acceptable.

"Thank you Seven, I am very glad you come along."

They looked at each other, both aware something had changed between them. Also aware that something probably was going to change even more. They kept dancing. Both Kathryn and Seven very conscious about where their bodies were touching, where their breathe met and how warm the other's body was.

"When do we leave for the house ?" Seven asked when she finally realised what they were going to do.

"The house is already waiting for us. Your mobile regenerator will be placed before 23.00 hours so we can leave form here to the house. Notna has also arranged transport for us."

"She is also very presumptuous and efficient. I already thought the two of you are very similar but now I am sure." Seven then said to Kathryn when she looked Kathryn in the eyes with a warmth she could not conceal.

"Then I am glad you come with me and not with her." Kathryn answered.

"I must admit the choice was difficult but as Notna did not ask me, I take what I can get. So I go with you." Seven replied smoothly.

For a moment Kathryn looked shocked at Seven. Then she felt Seven pull her closer and she saw a little sparkle in the blue eyes and understood she was being teased.

"Seven !"

"Yes Captain, something wrong ?" Seven asked playfully.

"No Seven, but I think we have to behave a little more. This is a official party and I do not want to loose my captain's decorum. I will leave the party at 23.00 hours exactly and I expect my escort to follow me." Kathryn said in her captain's voice. "See that you are in time Seven of Nine."

"Yes Captain." Seven answered.

When the song ended Kathryn stepped away form Seven. "I have to mingle with the Wirdi but we have an appointment. See you later. "

Hours later Seven and Kathryn stood in the main bedroom of the house. Some candles were lit and the huge bed was inviting.

Both Kathryn and Seven felt nervous now; Kathryn not sure how to proceed and Seven afraid that she had misinterpreted the invitation.

Suddenly their eyes fell on the mobile regenerator which was placed against the wall. Kathryn looked at Seven, unsure how the young woman would interpret the regenerator in the bedroom. At the same moment Seven looked at Kathryn, unsure if this was what the captain wanted.

Seven herself was very sure she wanted this. Kathryn had been everything in her life and the possibility that their friendship would grow into a romantic relationship was more than appealing to her.

"I see Notna has some specific ideas about how we spend our time together." Seven stated calmly trying to break the ice.

"It appears so." was all Kathryn could manage to say. For the second time that night her voice refused to do what is was for.

"I already told you I like her. She is efficient." Seven said and then looked Kathryn straight in the eye. "I would love to spend the night with you Kathryn."

"Seven…I would like the spend the night with you too." Kathryn then whispered.

Seven stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Kathryn. She felt Kathryn was shaken. She just held her friend, her soon to be lover. At that last thought she shivered form anticipation.

"Kathryn, it is alright. I love you." And with that Seven bowed her head and kissed Kathryn softly on her lips.

When Kathryn felt the soft touch on her lips she could not restrain herself any longer. Willingly she opened her mouth to let her tongue slip out. It traced the contours of Seven's lips and then tried to open those beautiful full lips.

Seven eagerly responded by opening her mouth to let Kathryn in. Her tongue met Kathryn's and they started a hot dance. Seven pushed a little more and Kathryn bowed her head backwards.

"Seven…" Kathryn moaned softly which sent a shiver down Seven's spine. "Seven….."

"Kathryn…." Seven also moaned softly. "Kathryn ….. I want you. Please let me undress you." Seven asked already pulling on Kathryn's clothes.

"Seven…. Please do it fast. I need to feel you everywhere." Kathryn responded when she also started to pull on Seven's bio suit.

Within a minute they stood both naked next to the bed.

"Goodness, you are even more beautiful than I thought." Kathryn declared passionately when she looked at Seven. "please let me touch your body, I want to feel it, to taste it…."

When she touched Seven the young woman moaned again, harder this time.

"Kathryn, let me touch you. I want to make love to you." And with that Seven took Kathryn in her arms and dropped her unceremoniously on her back on the bed to lay next to Kathryn in an instant.

She leaned over Kathryn and kissed her deep. This time taking control she ravished the mouth of her captain.

Kathryn lay shaking in her bed from restrained emotions. Seven was a young, inexperienced woman which she had to be careful with. On the other hand she had been fantasising a lot these days how it would be to be loved by Seven that she almost reached her climax the minute Seven laid her on the bed and covered her own body with hers.

"Seven…." she moaned again "I…can…not…take….this….. any…longer. Please slow down a little." she managed to get out.

Seven was surprised; they were just begun. She stopped kissing Kathryn and looked her in the eyes.

"What do you mean Kathryn ? You can not take this any longer ? Am I doing something wrong ?" she asked in a voice, which was little less precise than normal.

Embarrassed Kathryn closed her eyes. Then she opened them again feeling the need to be honest to Seven.

"Oh no honey, you do not do anything wrong. It is the opposite. I have fantasised a lot about you the last days and I am afraid that I …., that I will…., that I am going to …" Kathryn could not bring herself to say it.

Suddenly Seven understood. She then smiled at Kathryn and whispered in her ear. "No problem Kathryn. Let me feel it myself and I will help you."

With that Seven slid her hand down Kathryn's body to cup her mound. She could feel the heat radiating under her hand and also felt wetness. "I already feel it. Let me in Kathryn, I

want to touch you."

Kathryn spread her legs and when she nodded Seven slid her fingers a little more down and spread the folds. Immediately she slid her fingers inside Kathryn and started to thrust.

Kathryn's reaction was intense and immediate. She came forward to meet Seven's fingers. Her body desperately wanting release. It almost came too quick when Seven thrust three more times and she climaxed.

Seven felt how her lover trembled from her climax and then felt how the tension left her lover's body.

"It is al right Kathryn, I am here. Just stay in my arms and try to relax." she said when she took Kathryn in her arms.

Kathryn laid down in Seven's arms and tried to recover from the fast climax. After a few minutes she tried to get up to look Seven in the eyes. But Seven held her in her place in her arms.

Kathryn sighed "Seven that was great. I am sorry it was so fast but I think I needed this. Please let me get up, I want to make love to you."

"Oh no Kathryn, _now_ I am going to make love to you." Seven said firmly and she pushed Kathryn again on her back.

"But you already made love to me, now it is my turn." Kathryn protested again trying to get up.

"I did not make love to you Kathryn. If you think this was making love than embrace yourself because _now_ I am going to make love to you." and with that Seven bowed her head and kissed Kathryn passionately on her mouth. Kathryn welcomed her mouth and in no time their tongues were again dancing around each other.

Suddenly Seven tore her mouth away. Kathryn started to protest when she felt Seven's hot lips on her ear. She felt a rush going through her body when Seven nibbled and licked at her ear. Then she felt how Seven traced her jaw and forced her head backward again. She felt how her neck was exposed to Seven who claimed it and sucked on the tender flesh.

"Seven….. please…" she whimpered not able to form any coherent words or even thoughts. She needed something but she was not even sure what is was. "Seven….."

Seven responded by placing open mouth kisses on Kathryn's body even more. She kissed the collar bone and then went further down.

"You are so beautiful, I want to taste all of you." Seven murmured in a low voice when she came in range of Kathryn's left breast.

"Seven, you have all of me. Please ….." Kathryn pleaded.

"I want all of you." Seven repeated again with a dark voice when she blew softly at the brown nipple. She wanted to kiss the dark nipple but she liked the way Kathryn was pleading.

"Seven…please.. take it in your mouth."

Seven then gave in to her need and she sucked on the nipple. First softly but when Kathryn arched her back she sucked harder. When she could not restrain herself anymore she softly bit at the nipple. She felt Kathryn shiver and then she did it again. She moaned at it.

"Seven….." she heard Kathryn cry out.

Seven herself felt she was getting more and more aroused. She felt moisture between her legs and she felt she made a slow movement against Kathryn's legs. Determined however to love Kathryn first she switched to the other breast.

It's nipple was already standing erect and when Kathryn noticed where Seven was moving to, the nipple even hardened more.

"This one wants the same treatment as well, I assume." Seven spoke to the breast.

"O yes, it wants a full treatment too. Give it to me, Seven." Kathryn responded. She arched her back again and pushed the breast in Seven's direction.

Seven closed her full lips around the nipple again and started the same treatment. She sucked, licked and softly bate on Kathryn's breast.

After a while she felt that Kathryn was becoming restless under her sucking. She felt how Kathryn moved her hips to come closer to her. Seven herself was very anxious too to continue her tour on her lover's body. So she slowly moved on.

She kissed the flat belly and then reached the soft curls. She nuzzled her nose in the curls and sniffed. She now could smell Kathryn's arousal. And she definitely liked it.

Kathryn was getting closer and closer to the edge again.

"Seven ….please" she pleaded again to her lover. "I want you…."

Seven herself also wanted very badly but she liked the way Kathryn was begging to her so she decided to go slowly. She nuzzled her pubic hair again and than started to nibble at Kathryn's thigh.

"Seven…..please." Kathryn begged again. "Please… take me…"

Seven no could longer hold herself back so she moved toward Kathryn centre, towards the place Kathryn needed her to be. She licked at Kathryn's folds and then opened them up with her tongue.

When her tongue touched Kathryn's clit Kathryn almost bucked of the bed.

"O…O …" Kathryn now moaned deeply.

The incoherent sounds from Kathryn stimulated Seven even more. She tasted her lover and licked over and over again.

"Seven…please… take me." Kathryn begged desperately.

Now Seven gave in to Kathryn's need and she added her fingers. Gentle this time she pushed two fingers inside and started to thrust slowly. Simultaneously she took the little hardened nubbin in her mouth and sucked on it.

It only took a short time before Kathryn cried out loudly and came hard. Seven kept licking and trusting until Kathryn begged her again.

"Seven… please… stop. I can not take any more. Please hold me." she softly whimpered.

Seven gentle withdraw and took Kathryn in her arms. Slowly Kathryn recovered from her second, very long, climax. She sighed deeply, feeling very, very happy.

Seven lay with Kathryn in her arms. She felt very protective about Kathryn who just showed a very private and vulnerable side of herself to the young woman. She recalled what she had been doing to Kathryn, the sounds Kathryn had made, the way she begged… Suddenly she remembered something and than she smiled in understanding.

Kathryn felt Seven smile against her hair. She rose a little so she could see Seven in the face.

"Why are you smiling ?" she asked Seven.

"I was lying in your arms and remembered something I did not understand. And now I do, partly." Seven answered.

When Kathryn looked questioningly at her she continued.

"Do you remember the night I called you Kathryn the first time ?"

"Yes I do." Kathryn answered

"That night when Siri and I came back to the room where you and Notna were, Siri told you that she made Notna beg. She also told that both she and Notna liked that."

When Kathryn recalled that incident she nodded at Seven.

"I did not understand than. It is obvious to every one that Siri loves Notna. Why should Notna have to beg for some thing. After tonight I understand why Siri loves it. I also love it when you beg to me like you did just ago. However I am not sure you did like yourself begging."

Kathryn smiled at Seven and than said in her most seductive voice "I will make you beg yourself tonight so you can judge for yourself." And with that she kissed Seven deeply and passionately under while moving her body suggestively over Seven's body.

It did not take long before the room was filled with the sound of Seven begging Kathryn for release.

" _Dear Notna,_

 _I am very sorry that we had to leave without the opportunity to say goodbye to each other. I understand that you are very busywith some thing of a private character._

 _I have to move on. My crew wants to go home, to earth and they have a feeling they have been on your planet long enough._

 _Herewith I thank you on behalf of my entire crew for the kindness and hospitality the Wirdi people showed us. It was very good to meet people this friendly._

 _Personally I thank you very much for lending your home to Seven and I. We did share our feelings which indeed proved to be mutual._

 _I now enjoy the love of Seven and I believe she is also happy with me. I have the true feeling I do not need to be the strong leader when we are together, that I do not have to wear my captain's mask._

 _I cannot thank you enough for that._

 _Please also tell Siri I learned to ask, I learned to say 'please' and even I beg now. Seven and I_ _both enjoy that._

 _With love,_

 _Kathryn"_

After she pressed the "send" button on her console Kathryn went to her bedroom, undressed and slid quietly in bed.

"What took you so long" Seven asked.

"I sent a note to Notna to thank her for everything. That is the least I can do." Kathryn replied.

"You are right. I think we have to be grateful for everything she gave to us." Seven answered and bent over to kiss Kathryn passionately.


End file.
